Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken
Salma resided in the suburbs with James, Charlie Rose, Connor, Macy, Asher and her grandchildren Noelle, Chase and Willow. She was one of the most iconic Sims in the series and often regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites. Description Salma is one of the most iconic characters for a reason. She was introduced and developed in a time of the series when Clare would play more organically and create storylines around what Sims did on their own, rather than fabricate storylines independently, which attracted a lot of viewers as they could more easily see Salma as a real authentic person trying to establish a good life with James while they moved around from apartment to apartment in the city before finally settling in an amazing house that they built together in the suburbs. Salma was a big pioneer as she did a lot of things for the first time, which helped cement her status as an icon (first relationship ever after the original Clare and Ali romance, first townie to be added to the series as a main character, first Sim to fight another Sim, first ever proper wedding with a ceremony, first Sim to give birth after Clare, first Sim to open her own business in the game, first Sim alongside James to be the star of not only one, but two spin-off series of Dreamhouse, first of the second generation to pass away, etc). Salma embodied the prototype of a strong, confident woman who was beautiful and sexy, but also tough, clever and business savvy. She was the perfect blend between classy and sassy. A warm, motherly figure who was very loving, protective of her own and loved to clean, cook and look after her family, but also a feisty, determined and self-assured individual, ambitious and goal-driven, who would often be called into action to lay down justice and solve any problems that might occur. Physically, she had naturally wavy dark brown hair, although she dyed it red for most of her life which became her signature look. Her complexion was a dark gold caramel tone, she had reddish eyes and quite a well proportionate, voluptuous body that she quickly got famous for. Her style mixed elements of glam and elegance with powerful sensuality, and she was often associated with fire and the colour red. Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Salma's toddlerhood. However, Clare believes that Salma would have been a very stylish toddler since that is what she would come to be as an adult and that she would have also been an independent toddler, once again alluding to Salma's qualities as an adult such as her strength of character, resilience, and feistiness. Childhood Fun Salma became friends with James and Diya when she was a child as they attended the same school. She spent a lot of her days playing and hanging out with them, they would play on the Space Explorer in James' old backyard in the very first Clare and Ali house. She lived with her mother, Hajar Al Arabi. Teen Days Salma spent a lot of her time at the Dream House. She eventually developed a crush on James but had a little bit of competition with Diya, both being two of James' closest friends from childhood. James eventually realized Diya was only a good friend and that there was no romantic chemistry between them, so he chose Salma, who he had been getting progressively closer to on a romantic level. However, as they kept meeting new friends in High School, James ended up developing a liking for another girl, Layla. Salma understandably got a little jealous of Layla and went over to the Dreamhouse to talk things through with James, which caused them to start messing around for the first time as they took things up to the bedroom. After that, James finally chose Salma to be his girlfriend and took her on a date where they exchanged promise rings. The promise rings would, later on, create a funny and peculiar moment for the couple as it forced them to break up and start their relationship all over again once they became engaged due to a game glitch. Adulthood When James moved to San Myshuno, Salma moved in with him shortly after. While she lived in 19 Culpepper House, she had a fight with her boss Raj. She became a chef and started gardening. Eventually, James and Salma got married and her sister-in-law Jessica moved in with her future wife Roxy as well as their daughter Ciara. James and Salma often moved around the city. They lived in the Spice Market, in 19 Culpepper House - where Salma had a small garden on the balcony - and 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. She eventually had her first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose - her name “Rose” was ironic as she was conceived in a rose bush at James and Salma's wedding, however, this was not intentional. One day while visiting the apartment, Salma's mother Hajar died after Clare had an issue with aging her up to an elder, and Hajar continued to make appearances as a ghost until they released her spirit from its urn. The urn would remain in Jessie's inventory forever. As Salma's passion for cooking increased, she purchased a restaurant that she called Fire and Flames, which, over time, she turned into a five-star establishment. She also hired James' old love interest, Layla. After that, they moved into the Arts Quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was very close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventually, they moved to the Summerhouse in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to Jessica, Roxy, and Ciara. Whilst living in the Summer Home, she had her second child, a boy named Connor who was famous for breaking hearts and dating many girls before falling for Erika, who is now his wife. In the last stage of her adulthood, Salma became more invested in gardening again and set a goal for herself of growing a Cowplant. She was successful in her goal and completed her lifetime aspiration as a result. However, Clare was too afraid of the Cowplant eating her Sims and seeing how Salma would constantly get up from bed to try to feed it without Clare's permission, she was forced to delete it. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser As she was older than James, Salma aged up first. Out of respect for their now deceased friend Diya, Salma decided to adopt her orphaned daughter Macy and continued to manage the restaurant as well as her garden more during her retirement. A few days before her death, Salma renewed her vows with James to celebrate their life together. Sadly, Salma passed away from old age, whilst she and James visited the Von Windenburg Estate, the location where they got married. She passed away happily cloud gazing with her beloved husband and one true love. She was seen as a ghost in the Dreamhouse haunting the place at night and cleaning for the family - If you know Salma, you'll know that she'll always love a good clean. Her ghost was seen again alongside Roxy's to mourn Emily's death and welcome her into the afterlife. At least 4-5 years after the events of Emily's death, James died of old age, finally reuniting with Salma, years after her death, in the afterlife. Trivia * Salma's maiden name was Al Arabi. * Salma is known to be the best cook ever from all of the series. * Salma's aspiration was to be a Freelance Botanist and her traits were neat, family oriented and cheerful. *Her original hair colour is brown, but she dyed it red when she was a teen. *Salma, along with Diya and Layla, was involved in James' love triangle as a teen. *Salma was the first ever Sim not directly related to Clare and Ali to be added into the series as a playable character. *Her original lifetime aspiration was to become an Angling Ace (fishing), but Clare changed it to Freelance Botanist (gardening) upon moving Salma into her first city apartment with James. *She was the first Sim ever to physically fight another Sim, Raj, the rude neighbour and Salma's former boss (ep. #2 of In The City). **After this event Salma would often be called into action to settle any altercations that would occur with Raj and other neighbours, being often seen pounding on their doors when they were being noisy and stepping in for James to solve their confrontations in a more firm and assertive way. *There were only two glimpses of Salma being pregnant with Charlie Rose. *Salma was added to Roxy and Jessy's family for their wedding purely so she could bake their wedding cake. *Due to a game glitch, at one point it appeared as if Salma had a second family. * In a video called “Making Super Realistic Sims”, Clare stated that she is not sure what Salma’s background is, but she would like it to be Egyptian. * Salma is widely regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites of the entire series and often referenced as "Queen Salma". * Salma's wiki page has the most amount of comments of every single Sim. * Salma won the In The Suburbs popularity contest that Clare hosted at the end of her videos. She was the only person from the second generation to win the contest of her respective series, and also the only elder to win. * Salma loved to clean because she was a neat sim. * Salma is considered to be one of the most beautiful Sims to have been on the series. *Salma was the first person from the second generation to pass away. *Salma's death was the only one in the series to make Clare cry aside from the original Clare and Ali joint death. *The day in which Salma passed away has officially been turned by Clare into a Memorial Day for all the Callery-Aikens who are no longer amongst us and is set to be celebrated yearly. *Salma is the only individual Sim so far to get a montage with highlights of her life in the episode of her death. The only other Sims who have gotten it were couples: Clare & Ali and Emma & Max. *In a challenge video called "Breed Out The Weird", Salma was chosen as the final Sim to salvage the genetic disarray of the all the previous subjects, resulting in a gorgeous Sim named Robyn that Clare has introduced to the main series. **In Clare's words, Salma was chosen as the final deciding Sim for being "very special", " one of the most beautiful Sims of all", and "pretty much perfect in every way". *The current only grandchildren Salma never met are Sebastian, Sage and Airi, who were born after Salma passed away. *Jalma were finally reunited in the afterlife in episode #40 of In The Suburbs, after Clare decided to let James die of old age, thus closing an entire era. *Jalma was one of the most favourite couples in the entire series, forever known as "couple goals". *Salma is probably the most popular sim. *During episode #92 of Dreamhouse Clare declared Jalma as the most iconic duo ever in the series, surpassing even Clare and Ali themselves. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Elders Category:Female